bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Twisted Bones in the Melted Truck
The Twisted Bones in the Melted Truck is the eighth episode of the sixth season of Bones. Summary Booth and Brennan's next case leads them to a crime scene where a human carcass has literally melted into the dashboard of a charred truck. As the team investigates the case, they discover a gunshot wound in the victim, but learn that neither the fire nor the bullet was the cause of the victim's death. Additional clues lead them to a local high school where the victim's wife is a teacher. As a student-teacher relationship begins to surface and a pattern takes shape in the lab, the team is able to track down the murder weapon and solve the crime. Meanwhile, Sweets resists the temptation of allowing his feelings for Daisy to interfere with helping her pass a government psychological evaluation, and Hannah attempts to break the ice and warm up to Booth's son Parker. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week *Daisy Wick - Carla Gallo Guest Cast * Parker Booth - Ty Panitz * Hannah Burley - Katheryn Winnick * Kathy Lyford - Alicia Lagano * Randy Siminoff - Alastair James * Amber Flaire - Stella Maeve * Jesse Wilson - Mac Brandt * Ms. Hanover - Aonika Laurent * Paul Linoto - Tanner Novlan * Jill MacIntosh - Taylor Parks Featured Music * "Good Morning Hapiness" - Grant Lee Philips * "What You Do To Me" - Blakroc Notes * In one of those glaring inaccuracies which would be so easy to catch, the owner of the shop where the student and the murder victim both work has a tattoo on his arm that he identifies as being the emblem of "Patton's Third Army," with which the character's grandfather served in WWII. Unfortunately, the tattoo is actually the shoulder patch of the Third Armored ("Spearhead") Division, which was part of the First US Army and never served under Patton. It would have been pretty easy to either give the actor the correct fake tattoo, or modify the script to name the correct unit. The plot element only requires that the unit have fought in the European Theater during the war. Also, claiming that his grandfather fought with Patton's Third Army is glaringly unspecific. The numbers of the Third Army exceeded half a million. * Another glaring error: Daisy states that Magnesium burns at 500 celsius therefore causing the bones to crystallize and appear to be melted. How did the bullet remain intact? The melting point for lead is 327.5 celsiusm far below the temperature claimed to "melt" the bones. * While interrogating a suspect Sweets quotes Star Wars and has referenced it at least twice before in 'The Knight on the Grid' and 'The Princess and the Pear' in the latter he directly quoted from original movie. However, when Booth compared his ageing to going from Han Solo to Obi-Wan Kenobi in "The Shallow in the Deep" Sweets acted as if he didn't get the reference. * The patient that comes in while Daisy tries to seduce Sweets to give her the answers to the test, appears to be the same patient that we saw in an earlier episode, a man that wanted to change genders. In this episode, however, Sweets has given him books on the topic of Multiple Personality Disorder. I don't know what that means Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 6